


Living Room

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should probably proof read this.  But I can't be arsed.  Just some random smut inspired by god knows what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Room

It usually didn't take much convincing from Timo's side to get Björn into bed with him; usually he only had to give him a coy look, and Björn knew exactly what his Finnish sweetheart wanted.  However, recently there hadn't been much night-time activity between the two of them.  This changed when they every once in a while let their son Peter sleep over at his friend's house, or at his uncle Søren's place.

This weekend was one of those days; it was spring break, and Peter had subtly hinted that he wanted to spend time with Uncle Søren, especially since Uncle Einar and Uncle Baldur were going to stay with him as well.  Not that the two latter were particularly fun to be with, but Baldur always seemed a little lighter at heart when Peter was around, and Einar was never cross with him, even if he always looked annoyed.

Peter loved his uncles, despite all their flaws.

Björn had been worried about his son's safety when he found out that Søren had planned on going camping, but the fact that Einar and Baldur were coming too made him a little more at ease; whatever problem Søren could cause, Einar could solve.

 "Dun' eat 'ny pois'n ivy."

Peter rolled his eyes at his dad.  "I'm twelve, Dad," he replied, sounding rather offended.  "I know not to touch things I don't know what is."

Einar gave a quick smile to Björn.  "Dun' worry, I'll keep an eye on 'im," he said.  "'Nd if I don't, Baldur will."

The look Björn gave him was not a reassured one, but he didn't say anything else before Timo had walked over to their son and given him a proper bear hug.

"Dad!" Peter protested, trying to squirm out of his grip.  Timo chuckled, amused at his son's misery.

"You be good to your uncles, okay?"  Although it sounded like a question Peter knew it was a command in disguise.  Without replying he ran off to Søren's car, which had been packed to its limit, and waved at his fathers with a wide grin on his face.  Baldur sat next to him, hardly taking any notice to anyone but his pocket book.

His older brother Einar turned to Björn and Timo, again with that faint smirk on his face.  There was a glint in his eyes.  "You two enjoy yourselves."  And with that he walked away, joining the others, and the car drove away.

Björn was amused to see that Timo's face had reddened after Einar's implication.

"Cute."

Timo sputtered, not entirely unamused himself.  "I'm not cute, I'm manly."

"Cute 'nd manly," Björn insisted, smiling as Timo rolled his eyes.  There was a sudden chilly breeze, and Timo shuddered, taking Björn's hand and going back inside their house.

The fireplace had heated up the ground floor, and they were welcomed by a pleasant wall of warmth.  Timo had to admit that he preferred it hot, especially now that he and Björn were home alone...

Mere seconds after Björn had closed the front door Timo was upon him, pushing him against said door, pressing his lips passionately against his boyfriend's, with a longing similar to one belonging to two lovers who finally met each other after a long time of separation.

Although caught by surprise, Björn wrapped his arms around Timo, and happily complied to his advances.  Lips still overlapping, he felt Timo fumble at the door and lock it with a 'click'.

As Björn felt Timo's warm tongue slip out from between his lips, he withdrew a little, reluctantly, and looked at him.  "What'f Peter's forgott'n somethin' and they come back?"

Timo just smiled sweetly, eyeing him with his half-lidded violet eyes.  "We've got a doorbell.  Don't worry about it."  He pulled him close again, minimising the distance between their torsos, and showered Björn's neck with soft pecks with his lips.  "It's been so long we've had the house to ourselves," he whispered softly.  "You have no idea of how many times I've wanted to shag you senseless," he added before locking lips with Björn again.

Blushing furiously due to Timo's words, Björn returned the kiss with a longing sigh, allowing himself to be enveloped in his sweetheart's warmth.

Tugging at Björn's lips with his own, Timo managed to open Björn's mouth again, allowing his tongue to slip inside.

After a moment of a warm embrace and wet kisses, Björn was coaxed into unbuttoning his shirt, as Timo slid his hands in under said shirt, knowing from years of experience where not to touch lest he sent Björn into a fit of giggles.  Soon the shirt had left its owner and was currently decorating the wooden floor.

Timo separated himself from the other to wring off his jumper in one quick movement, and was back on his lover before the garment hit the floor.  Both shirtless, their skin hot against each other, Timo groaned with delight as Björn finally caved in to his lust and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame, caressing him.

Moving his lips from Timo's, leaving a trail of spittle along his cheek, Björn began working on Timo's neck; kissing, sucking, nibbling, biting.  Timo, lost in lust, moved his own lips to Björn's ear and whispered, "Let's do it in the living room."

"Mh?" Björn grunted into his lover's neck.

"Get our mattress from our bedroom," Timo breathed, "and put it in front of the fireplace."

After pressing a warm kiss on Timo's lips Björn left to get the mattress, and while doing so Timo strategically closed all the curtains in the living room.  Not that they had any immediate neighbours who could spot them, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

As if the mattress weighed nothing at all Björn carried it into the room and slumped it onto the floor in front of the fireplace. Timo stood close by, smiling, his cheeks flushed pink, looking lustfully at the other man's muscular body.  Slowly, teasingly, he began unbuttoning his jeans, and Björn, as if in a trance, watched his every movement without a word.  Swaying, as if dancing, Timo pulled his trousers down little by little, taking his underpants with him, until his semi-erect extension bobbed out, at which point Björn couldn't handle the teasing anymore.

He went over to the other man, fell onto his knees and rapidly pulled Timo's trousers down to his ankles.  Timo, chuckling, stepped out of his jeans gingerly, and placed his hands beneath Björn's chin, making him look up at him.  The flustered look on Björn's face amused him.

"You want to be on top this time?" he asked the kneeling man, still wearing that teasing smile on his face.

Björn assented by kissing the tip of Timo's erection.  He removed his glasses, flung them into one of the sofas, and returned to teasing his husband with his lips.  Beginning at the base of the hot, throbbing member, he took good use of his lips and tongue to force a minute whimper out of the other man.

Confidently, Björn took Timo's rigid manhood into his mouth, sliding his lips down to the base again, and back up, kissing the most sensitive spot.  His hand did its work on the shaft while his lips and tongue played with the tip.  Björn loved Timo's cock, and knew no better way to express it than to toy with it like he did now.

Timo's breathing became heavier, and although massaging his tense muscle was delightful, Björn let go of it with a final kiss at the tip, and gave Timo a playful look from where he stood on his knees.  His husband stroked his hair with his hand, smiling down at him.

"You keep getting better and better at that," he said with a sigh.  His violet eyes glinted coyly.  "You're still wearing your trousers."

Quickly, Björn stood up, and their lips met again, while he undid his trousers, with a little help from Timo.  Still in his underwear, Björn embraced the other man, deepening the kiss.  Their tongues teased each other playfully between their lips, and Björn was unable to hinder an audible sigh from escaping him.  His throbbing manhood was tense against the fabric of his underwear.  He carefully ended the kiss.

"D'ya—" He cleared his throat, trying to get his voice to sound steady.  "D'ya need preparation?" he asked, looking into those beautiful eyes with those beautiful, pale eyelashes.

Timo considered this for a moment, frowning a little.  "Perhaps a bit," he admitted, leaning closer to kiss his beloved's neck, his hands moving about on his warm skin.  Björn shuddered delightfully as Timo gently pushed him down onto the mattress.

Pulling off his briefs, Björn watched as Timo reached for the lubrication—which Björn had taken with him when he had gone to fetch the mattress—and strode to stand over him, one leg on each side of the man, before going down on his knees.  His face was decorated with a faint blush and a grin of anticipation.

Timo leaned down to shower Björn's face with little kisses, occasionally brushing his lips against the other's, while Björn himself absent-mindedly poured some lubrication onto his fingers, smearing it evenly across each digit.  Carefully, he inserted his middle finger into Timo's rectum.  Timo gasped.

"Oh, that's cold," he whispered, but said nothing more as Björn slid his finger further in, meeting little to no resistance, not even when he added a second digit.  Timo's breathing became, if ever so slightly, heavier.  For a short moment.

There was a grunt of frustration, and Timo took Björn's penetrating hand and removed it, before he then took the taller man's penis in his hand, guiding it to where the fingers had just been.  As he slid down onto it, he released a sigh of pleasure, and moved about to adjust himself properly.  Björn, quite happy with the current situation, moved his hands to Timo's hips, bucking his own slightly at his every movement.

Gently, Björn began thrusting himself into the other man, slowly at first, then gradually quicker.  Timo worked along with him, in synch with the rhythm of Björn's thrusting, still breathing heavily as he felt hotter and hotter for every passing minute.  His head was tilted back, his eyes closed, simply enjoying every moment of their activity; the sexual stimulation inside himself, and the occasinal groan escaping from his lover's lips.

Timo sat back a little, adjusting himself a little more, supporting his own weight with his arms, which were planted into the bouncing mattress.  Björn kept his pace, his hands on Timo's hips.  Both of them were breathing heavily now, due to both lust and physical exertion.  Björn was embarrassed to admit to himself he wasn't as fit as he used to be in his younger days.

"Hey," Timo grunted.  There was a coy grin on his face.  "Let's turn around."  Without waiting for Björn to reply, he had gotten off him and turned himself over.  He lay flat on his stomach, looking over his shoulder to look at his husband, who happily complied to his wishes.  Björn placed one leg on either side of Timo, took his cock in his hand and guided it gently into Timo's entrance yet again.  He leaned forward to support himself on his arms, and slowly began thrusting again.

This time Timo was unable to keep back his groans, and was blushing furiously into the mattress, moving his lower body along with Björn's movements, to make the sensation better.  Björn seemed to enjoy it, too, for he upped the pace and heightened the force with which he thrusted, making Timo gasp with delight and the impact of flesh against flesh sound through the living room.

Knowing that he had located Timo's sweet spot, Björn kept going, pleased to make his boyfriend feel like he did.  Timo groaned and gasped and moaned into the mattress, which muffled his cries.  Björn was no better at keeping quiet, and felt a sudden tinge of horror as he realised he was close to coming.  To avoid it he slowed down the pace, but it did not help; his cock twitched and pulsated and released his come into Timo, and he himself released a strangled grunt, partly from ecstacy, partly from shame.

To his relief Timo's entire body tightened; his fingers clenched, his voice became a whimper, his back arched, and his toes curled, and Björn could feel him tightening around his no longer erect manhood.  He lay down on Timo, covering his sweetheart with his body.  They were both breathing unsteadily and heavily, until, after a few moments, they sighed, content.

Timo hummed happily.  His eyes were closed, and he was smiling sweetly, not minding the extra weight of Björn atop of himself.

"T'mo?" asked the Swede, his voice low and rough.

"Mm?"

"Ya c'n let go now."

The Finn laughed heartily.  "What, you want it back?"

"Hoped so," Björn replied, grinning amused.  "'T ain't yours ta keep."

"Aw," Timo sighed.  Gently, they disconnected from each other, and Timo rolled over to his back.  He opened his arms, and Björn lay back down onto him again, with Timo's arms around him.  Both of them were sweaty, warm, sticky and smelled of various body odours, but they could not care less.

"I missed this," Timo hummed into his husband's hair.  "You were fantastic as usual."  He felt Björn smile into his chest.

They lay there in each other's embrace for a while, until the fireplace showed signs of going out.  At that point they got up, threw some more logs onto the fire, and went to take a quick shower, which turned out to be not as quick as they had intended.  They had once again found that romantic feeling they used to have all the time before they became devoted parents.  They were blushing shyly, caressing each other, and kissing sweetly, as if they had fallen in love all over again, like two infatuated teenagers.

They let the water flow for a long time, until the warm water ran out.


End file.
